


Горе-скейтер

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: Drama, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Почему же подросток не мог просто насладиться столь прекрасным днём под ясным небом без всяких отрицательных эмоций? Ответ был прост, а если точнее, очевиден: Брэдли Сноберкраст, мать его, Третий.





	Горе-скейтер

— Самодовольный, раздражающий, напыщенный петух, — злостно бубнит себе под нос Макс, проверяя в порядке ли колёса на его новеньком скейте.

Отличная погода, весенняя цветущая листва парка, расположенного неподалёку от колледжа, и Гуф младший, находящийся в беспорядке своих мыслей. Отличное сочетание, ничего не скажешь. Почему же подросток не мог просто насладиться столь прекрасным днём под ясным небом без всяких отрицательных эмоций? Ответ был прост, а если точнее, очевиден: Брэдли Сноберкраст, мать его, Третий. Макс присаживается на пустующую лавку в тени деревьев, кладя скейт на землю. Его сердитый взгляд направлен на парня, что в данный момент флиртовал с какой-то красавицей с последнего курса.

«Придурок, придурок, придурок…» — эта реплика могла прокручиваться часами в голове, стоило только Гуфу младшему увидеть нахальную ухмылку старшекурсника.

Была ли в этой ухмылки хоть малая капля обаяния? Что ж, подросток скорее убьёт себя, чем признает это вслух. Каждый раз, когда Макс видел перед собой Брэдли, он чувствовал раздражение и неприязнь. Была ли в этой «неприязни» хоть капля симпатии? Гуф младший скорее пошлёт вас с этим вопросом куда подальше, чем ответит честно.

Сноберкраст приобнимает девушку за плечи, что-то шепча ей на ухо, и подросток клянётся себе никогда больше и носом не соваться в этот парк. Даже несмотря на то, что здесь есть действительно крутые велосипедные дорожки и несколько крепких рамп. В глуши парка раздаётся смех — сначала старшекурсницы, а затем и Брэдли, звучащий невероятно фальшиво и наигранно, от чего Макс недовольно морщится. Сноберкраст Третий поворачивается в сторону скамьи младшего Гуфа и, смиряя его самодовольным взглядом, опускает свою руку с плеч девушки несколько ниже, на что та реагирует смущённой улыбкой.

Подросток ненавидит эти горящие неслыханной наглостью глаза, ненавидит подтянутую стройную фигуру и точёный подбородок парня — нет, он искренне презирает, терпеть совершенно не может столь знаменитого лидера братства «Гамма». И огонь жгучей ненависти в глазах Макса сейчас совершает попытки буквально испепелить Брэдли… или же всё-таки это был огонь жгучей ревности?

От одной лишь мысли скейтбордист раздражённо сжимает зубы. Он, конечно, сам тем ещё придурком бывает временами, но не настолько же, чтобы испытывать симпатию к какому-то козлу, живущему на имени и славе своей семьи — а заодно и на их деньги. Гуф младший определённо, бесспорно, совершенно точно ненавидит Брэдли! И он докажет это прямо сейчас.

Макс резко поднимается и ставит левую ногу на скейт. Он глубоко вдыхает свежий аромат листвы и сжимает кулаки, прежде чем начать разгон. Преодоление нескольких метров, столкновение недоумевающего взгляда Сноберкраста с уверенным взглядом подростка и переход на незамысловатый олли — вся эта комбинация заканчивается проездом Гуфа младшего по близлежащей к парочке луже и, следовательно, всплеском её содержимого прямо на одежду и лица голубков.

Брэдли в удивлении застывает, хлопая глазами. На этот раз настала очередь Макса самодовольно оборачиваться в его сторону и язвительно махать рукой, отдаляясь на скейте всё дальше от испачканного в грязи парня.

— Скоро ты будешь у меня на побегушках! — опомнившись, угрожающе выкрикивает ему вслед Брэдли. — А это значит, что всю эту грязь я заставлю тебя слизывать, ты понял меня, горе-скейтер?!

Он ещё долго матерится в спину уезжающего — и, нужно сказать, повеселевшего — Макса, тем самым привлекая внимание случайных прохожих. Позже, немного успокоившись, Брэдли шумно выдыхает и просит не менее испачканную в грязи девушку, прибывающую в определённом шоке, оставить его наедине.


End file.
